Angel Of Blood
by Moon and sun1
Summary: Everyone is having a normal day except Nova. Whats happening to her and what does Skeleton king want with her? Spova paring.First story plz comment.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Blood

It was another morning in the super robot. Gibson just made something explode in the lab, Antauri was meditating, Chiro, Otto and Sprx were all playing video games and Nova was sitting in her room staring at the ceiling. "I wonder how I can become stronger than I am?" she said to herself she closed her eyes and relaxed because Sprx had been annoying her all day. Then the alarm went off. "What is it?" Gibson said running out of his lab and nova followed.

"It's skeleton king. Time to show him a lesson…Monkeys Mobilize!" said Chiro.

"Well the time has finally arrived to release the angel of blood," said skeleton king as he approached Shuggazoom the monkeys had no idea of his evil plans to destroy them.

"I sense skeleton king is coming nearer Chiro what are your orders?" asked Antauri "Okay we find out what he wants then hit him hard and fast" replied Chiro. Otto had upgraded the robot earlier on to make sure they had enough power to fight him. Every one was fairly confident they would in but Nova just stared to the sky… "Nova are you ok?" asked Sprx

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Nova lied

"Nova, I can tell something is wrong. So what is it?" Antauri asked aware of nova's lie.

"Well…. I have had this feeling that this attack is not for Shuggazoom but for something more important" she answered him

"Oh don't worry Nova, I installed a protective shield around Shugggazoom city he will never get anything" said Otto happily because Gibson said it wouldn't work but he showed him.

Nova just stared to the sky " I hope your right Otto, I really hope you are," she said

"Here He comes…it looks like he is trying to get to the robot? Team lets knock him back to the bone yard!" yelled Chiro.

"Alright chief" replied otto


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Of Blood

Skeleton king was approaching the team time was running out…

"Launch Mega Missiles." Said Chiro. The robot fired but the fortress took no damage." Any other bright ideas kid?" asked Sprx "Ok hyper Force disengage " said Chiro as the hyper force went into vehicle mode.

"I think the boy has made our job slightly easier for us. Mandarin you know what to do" sniggered Skeleton King. "Yes my lord" he replied he called all the formless and attacked "Keep the boy busy, but bring Nova to Skeleton King" Mandarin ordered.

The Formless kept the hyper force busy but others attacked Novas ship and making huge dents (much more damage than done to the rest of the team)

"Nova! Sprx go help her" said Chiro "Right "answered Sprx as he flew to help Nova.

The formless were around her she couldn't escape "Sprx…please…help me..." she said tiredly because all the formless attacks were making her head hurt.

Just as she almost gave up hope the formless were zapped. "Don't worry hot stuff, I got your back" Sprx said with a grin on is face "Sprx…" she whimpered she was glad he was here so she smiled.

_"Why do you run from your destiny, Nova?" _Came a voice from nowhere and it sounded like a depressed girls voice, "Who are you and what do you want??" Nova said as she jumped

"_I just want to help you with your quest for power" _the voice said, "You can help me?" Nova answered "_Yes I can just take this talisman and wear it always" _The voice said and a locket in the shape of a bat came down and landed on her lap "_Wear it always and I will return when the power will come to you…" the voice said as it faded "_I…i will. I will wear this and wait for my power to come." She said as she attached the locket to her armour. The locket was a crimson red colour with two black jewels for eyes.

"Nova are you ok?" asked Sprx as the robot came back together "Don't worry Sparky I am fine" She replied. Since she had called him "sparky" he was really upset "For the hundredth millionth time I hate being called Sparky Damn it! And you should thank me for saving you Nova" He yelled. Nova was completely calm and just replied, "Ok, ok, ok sorry" then she smirked and walked to her room. "Does anyone else think that Nova is acting strangley?" asked Otto.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that locket she was wearing?" Gibson commented. "Perhaps Gibson is right she does seem less agresive." Antauri said. What ever it was he was right she usally would have killed Sprx for yelling at her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Of Blood

Nova was in the training room the locket still on her armour she was trying to use her energy but she couldn't so she just punched and kicked. Sprx was watching her he said the same thing over and over in his mind "Something is wrong with her, she's not my Nova that can get angry at any second…" Sprx just watched wondering what he was to do when he yelled at her she was calm. He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder she immediately turned round to see him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sprx is there something wrong?" she asked sounding worried "Its nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing…" he replied he was blushing slightly "Are you sure you are ok…. You don't feel warm," she said as she put on hand on his head and the other on hers. "Nova I am fine," He said as he took her hand of his head but he forgot to let go so he was left holding her hand. "Sprx…why are you…holding my hand…?" Nova asked she was almost as red as Sprx.

Then he realised what he was doing and let her go "Ahh…I think I hear Chiro calling…Bye" he said as he ran off blushing at the fact he held Novas hand. She put her hand up to her chest and held it then the voice came again_ "Are you ok Nova you seem shocked at something?" _The voice asked curiously "Yeah thanks for being so worried" Nova answered "Oh by the way. What is your name?" _"My name is… Kimerie"_ she answered

"That's a nice name well I hope I can be as powerful as I can" Nova sighed. _"Don't worry Nova you will be" _the kimerie's voice faded

"So how is the plan my dear?" asked skeleton king. _"It goes well my lord, Nova is wearing the locket and soon we will be able to release the Angel Of Blood. But I think that Sprx-77 is getting suspicious of her change" _said Kimerie. "Do not worry once Nova's full power is released no one will be able to stop us " He said as he laughed like a maniac. The Mandarin came in he stared at his new friend she was about 10 years old and was human. Her hair was long and grey and her eyes were golden with some red in them. She wore a large dress and carried a toy of and angel. She said to herself _"Once Nova is released _I will have a big sister again" Mandarin didn't have to look at her eyes to see this expression it was plastered all over her face.

"Mandarin I will need you to help Kimerie she has not been as powerful as she usually is. She would have brought Nova to us by now…" skeleton king said, _"My lord I would have caught her normally but…she has a strong connection to that Sprx and I am sorry if you are unconvinced."_ She answered

"We will have to make sure thatSprx will keep his distance from her" Mandarin said because he didn't want skeleton king to forget he was there… he usually did that now Kimerie was here. "So Kimerie keep a watch over Nova and help her to stay away from Sprx. And I don't want him, the boy or any of those filthy primates to spoil my plan" Skeleton king yelled _"Yes"_ she answered and disappeared into the shadows. "It scares me how she can do that" Mandarin said. "Don't complain go and prepare my army for the monkeys will not give up" Skeleton king said making Mandarin jump. He ran to get the army and skeleton king turned to the window to see the world of Shugazoom "Nova…I hope you will enjoy destroying your team-mates." He said and continued staring

Sprx was redder than ever he was still shocked at what he had done earlier he just thought and thought the same thought "Nova how can I tell you that I … I love you…" he was just then interrupted by a knock at the door. He was confused it was almost midnight that would be awake at this time? He went over and opened the door only to have Nova throw her arms around him "Nova..Is something...is something wrong?" He managed to stutter out

"Sprx…"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Of Blood

"Sprx… I… I'm in pain. Every time I do something it hurts I need you now more than ever." She said and stared up at him with her big pink eyes "Nova… if it hurt so much why did you come to me?" he asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sprx you are the most important person to me so… please… let me be with you… "She said as her eyes widened Sprx knew he could never ever refuse that look "Nova " he said as he brought her closer their faces only inches apart he was about to kiss her but the were stopped by the alarm and both of them backed off and went to see what the problem was.

"What is going on?" asked Chiro as he came from his room rubbing his eyes. "An intruder in the robot… Impossible the chances of a outsider getting into the robot are statistically 99 to 1 " Gibson said examining the computer _"You probably didn't think that I would be able to get in did you?" _a voice said nova thought it sounder just like Kimerie's voice they all turned round to see it was her!

"Kimerie what are you doing hear?" asked Nova. "You know her?" asked Chiro. _"It was I who gave her that locket that she wears to be stronger. Is that not what you asked for?"_ Kimerie asked. "Yes" Nova answered

"_Well now is the time for that power to be released. Now come to me,"_ said Kimerie as she held up her hand. Bandages flew out and tied themselves around Nova's body. "Cant…breath…" Nova wined, as the bandages got tighter.

"Let her go," yelled Sprx "Electro vibraforce" he aimed at Kimerie but missed "Monkey Fu" Chiro joined in the battle to help Nova escape. "Claw disrupter!" Antauri yelled

"Whirling destructor saws"(I think that is one of Otto's attacks) Otto said

"Spin shocker" Gibson yelled all trying to protect their friend. _"Your efforts are good but you will never stop us from releasing the angel of blood and the angel needs a strong body to hold it so come along Nova, There is muck work to be done."_ Kimerie said and she vanished with Nova into the shadows. "Nova!!!" they all yelled struck by the fact that they could not rescue nova.

"Kimerie have you succeeded?" Skeleton king asked as he sat on his throne staring at her. _"Yes nova is in the chambers and the blood is adapting to her body very fast," _Kimerie answered. They walked along to a chamber in the fortress with symbols written on the door Kimerie lifted up her hand and it started glowing red, then the doors opened.

Nova was upside-down with both arms covering her chest and she had crimson wings made of blood growing out of her back. _"Big sister it is time to get up"_ Kimerie said softly then Nova opened her eyes suddenly and her eyes were blood red. "Good morning my lord, little sister what brings you here?" asked Nova _"Here is your uniform we will leave you to change" _Kimerie said as she put down a black mini skirt with a matching belly top then she left with skeleton king.

Gibson was doing a scan of the galaxy looking for evidence of Nova. Every one was quiet then Sprx burst out "Cant you make that damn go any faster."

"No Sprx I can't and I'm taking every precaution to look for her." Replied Gibson. "Well just do it faster Brain strain." "Sprx we are worried about Nova just as much as you are but yelling wont bring her back.

Just then Gibson got a result "I found her she's in a cave in the outskirts of the city" Gibson said cheering Sprx up "Alright team lets get Nova back


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Of Blood

The hyper force flew to the outskirts of the city and landed in a forest "Nova's signal is getting closer" Gibson said as he walked ahead of the others looking at his tracker. The walked along for what seemed like an hour and they finally came to a large stone doorway "By my calculations Nova is behind this door. Chiro would you do the honour?" Gibson asked "Monkey Fu!" Chiro said as he released the power primate and the doors open the all walked in "Be very careful I can sense great and dark power in here" Antauri said as they walked along to find their yellow furred companion.

They walked until they came to a cave "Holy Shugazoom" Chiro said he was commenting on the lake made of crimson blood. "What is this place?" asked Otto confused. "It is your death place," a voice said and it came from the centre of the lake "Its funny it sounded just like Nova's voice" Chiro said trying to laugh "Because it was me boy." They turned around to see Nova coming out of the lake without making a ripple.

"Nova…." Sprx said he was staring at her, the locket was still on her and it was bigger than before. "I have come to destroy all of you." She said with an evil grin and she immediately started to attack all of them she managed to knock out Antauri, Otto and Gibson. Only Sprx and Chiro were left "Monkey fu" Chiro screamed, but Nova dogged with speed.

"Blood scar." Nova yelled as she hit Chiro and made him start bleeding. "Can you stop me now Sprx?" She said smiling then Sprx attacked she and slammed her in to the wall. She opened her eyes and they were still crimson red then Sprx did something he had wanted to do for the longest time. He kissed Nova. At that moment time seemed to stop. Her wings started to disappear and her eyes went back to pink. Sprx pulled apart and Nova asked "Is this love?" she asked "Yes." Sprx answered then the others work up and nova was back to normal "Nova your all right " Otto said and seemed delighted

"_Big sister, are you leaving?"_ they turned to see Kimerie and she had a tear in her eye "I'm sorry I must" nova answered Kimerie then smiled and let them go.

Back at the Super robot 

"Nova are you sure you are ok" Sprx asked, "I'm fine stop worrying" she answered she was still confused about the whole experience and some thing told her that she was finally safe to be with her friends and Sprx…

"You let them get away????" Skeleton king yelled _"She is happy. And if big sister is happy then I am happy"_ Kimerie said as she disappered for good knowing that her big sister was safe at last

**The End**


End file.
